1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelf structure and more particularly to auxiliary shelves which provide supplemental storage space in a bathroom including a shower enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An auxiliary rack which is mounted on a towel bar is disclosed in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,273. This provides for spring members to engage the towel bar, thereby presenting the possibility of inadvertent dislodgement.
Vignale U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,911 discloses a shelf that is supported directly on a towel bar.
Harvey U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,382 discloses a double shelf cabinet that is mounted by spring brackets on a towel bar.
Tobin U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,587 discloses a shelf that is mounted on the wall of a shower stall.
Patten U.S. Pat. No. 577,204 discloses a wall cabinet having an upper shelf portion mounted on the wall by tapering support members